People often carry on their person mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, tablets, portable media players, etc.) during their everyday life. Technology exists that is able to track the location of these devices by installing dedicated hardware or software on the device (e.g., geolocation hardware). In addition, some electronic devices can be tracked by the existing infrastructure. For example, the location of a device with a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver may be determined through use of GPS. As another example, the location of a mobile device can be determined through the use of the cellular infrastructure.